


Day Seven || Where Will It Be Found?

by 365daysofsasuhina



Series: 365 Days of SasuHina 2019 [7]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 12:07:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17344949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/365daysofsasuhina/pseuds/365daysofsasuhina
Summary: While being a police officer in Konoha isn't the most glorious job he could have, Sasuke still enjoys the work. And he's not the only one.





	Day Seven || Where Will It Be Found?

One of the nice things about the police force? There’s rarely a day with nothing to do. Even little menial tasks help keep him busy, and still help improve both the Uchiha clan’s standing in Konoha, and help him feel more...involved. More a part of the village he wants to help better after all the corruption that’s held it.

So while Itachi might have more glory in the ANBU, and Shisui as a bodyguard of the Rokudaime Hokage...Sasuke still finds his job more than rewarding.

And he’s not the only one.

“We’ve got a new assignment.”

Looking up from some paperwork, Sasuke sees his partner in the doorway. “What is it?”

“Apparently something of high value was stolen...from the Yamanaka, no less.” Hinata holds out a scroll that he wordlessly accepts. “It’s a vase. Apparently one gifted from a past daimyō to a past clan head.”

Reading the description, Sasuke thinks to -

“And I’ve already given warning to the ANBU. They’re watching the black market for it to pop up. They’ll send word if anything resembling it is seen.”

...do that. He can’t help a small snort of amusement. “You read my mind.”

The Hyūga softly smiles to herself. “You’ve been teaching me well.”

“No, you’re just someone who thinks one step ahead.” Sealing the scroll back up, Sasuke tucks it into his leg pouch. “So, has a scene sweep been done at the Yamanaka compound yet?”

“Yes, but they also wanted us to come verify. There’s a few Hyūga already there, and several patrols out looking elsewhere.”

“Good.”

The trip to the clan grounds doesn’t take long. Already a few Hyūga officers have taped off the room in question. Hopefully that means no tampered evidence. Ino stands nearby, arms crossed and talking to another officer before taking note of them. “Oh, Hinata-chan! Sasuke-kun!”

...he now knows why they were asked for specifically.

The blonde approaches, looking irritated. “I know it’s early, but have you found anything?”

“Not yet - we’ve got teams on the lookout, and ANBU agents checking the underground for anyone looking to sell it,” Hinata assures her. “Any idea what happened, or why?”

Ino huffs. “No. It’s not like we’re parading the thing around. I dunno who would know about it, let alone be the type to take it.”

Sasuke glances around, Sharingan active. “Any suspects within the clan?”

“No. Anyone here with any sense knows it’s worth more here than anywhere else. It’s a symbol of clan pride.”

“Have you had any guests recently who were introduced to it?”

“Mm...not that I can think of?” Ino gestures to the room. “This  _ is _ a prime sitting room, so we  _ do _ host guests here sometimes, but it’s not exactly a conversation starter. Typically any business held here is the main topic discussed.”

“I’d still like a list of anyone outside the Yamanaka that’s been in this room in the past few months. They may have cased the place.”

“All right, all right...I’ll get back to you on that as soon as I can. I need to check with a few other council members in case they held anything I wasn’t made privy to. Is that all?”

“For now. And we’ll keep you updated.”

Nodding, Ino takes her leave.

Hinata turns to a fellow Hyūga officer. “Anything yet?”

“No, Hinata-sama. All we know is that the thief likely came through the door, not any windows. Their locks were all still in place, and there were no tracks in the yard beyond. I believe Kiba-san was here with some ninken earlier, and there was no trace beyond the expected Yamanaka scents.”

“And on the interior?”

“There’s a great deal of traffic - leads are being followed, but nothing conclusive yet.”

“I see…” Turning to Sasuke, she asks, “What do you think?”

“I think we find Kiba, see if he’s learned anything since leaving the grounds. He might be on a trail and we just aren’t aware yet. Once we have that list, I’ll send a copy to Itachi.”

They find Kiba wrangling an entire pack of ninken, each on a different scent. “The only promising thing I’ve got is a few merchant scents that were from out of Konoha. Ino said somethin’ about them setting up trade with the floral shop. Pinning down their scents is kinda hard though, given how much in and out there’s been lately. I can’t count how many false leads we had leading up to a Yamanaka’s house slippers.”

“Well, if anything comes up, let us kn-”

Suddenly one of the dogs gives a bray before taking off at a dead run. Kiba flashes a quick grin. “I think that’s our cue!”

The trio follow, the rest of the ninken staying back on their trails. More than once they scatter groups of civilians in the street in a flurry of shouts and indignations. They follow to an inn along the outskirts of town, the innkeep leaping up atop crate to escape the hound.

“Oi! This where those Iwa florists are staying?” Kiba demands, not yet calling off his pup.

“Y-yes! Third floor, first room on the left! Please, just...shut that thing up!”

They find the correct door, Sasuke not bothering to knock. Within, several people startle. “W-what is the meaning of this?!”

The dog then barges in, earning several more oaths of outrage before growling at a sealed box. 

“We’re gonna have to search that,” Kiba insists, grinning as the foreigners wince.

Within, under several layers of packing paper...is the vase. The three glance among each other.

“...Hinata.”

Heeding Sasuke’s word with a nod, Hinata offers, “You can let me cuff you quietly...or I’ll be forced to use Jūken.”

All three are soon back at the police headquarters, put into a cell as word is sent to Ino. Carefully putting the vase in question atop the main counter in the lobby, Hinata sighs. “Well, at least that didn’t take  _ too  _ long. Though I have to wonder why they took it...I guess we’ll find out once those three are interrogated.”

“Seems a bit like a random opportunity grab. I doubt someone from Iwa planned to steal one vase. They probably just assumed it was worth money, and snuck around to take it.”

“I suppose so...though I have to wonder how they got out of the compound with it...genjutsu, maybe?”

“Maybe. Though...I’ll admit, the ninken are useful. As good as our eyes are, sometimes a nose isn’t a bad option.”

She giggles. “I agree. It’s a big part of why my team was so good for tracking missions. We were called on quite a bit. We all have our advantages, but some are more suited than others in certain situations.”

“Hn.” Looking up as Ino enters, Sasuke handles her grateful enthusiasm well, glad to see her off with the relic in proper custody. Stretching a bit, he asks, “Think it’s time for a lunch break?”

“Yes,  _ please _ . We passed some place that smelled heavenly on the way to that inn - my stomach’s been growling ever since!” Hinata replies.

“Well, we’ll have to go see if we can find it.”

“Maybe we should call the ninken back, ne?”

“Not if that means having to invite Kiba to lunch…”

“Ha!”

**Author's Note:**

> Holy smokes, our first week down already!
> 
> So, in the ALAS verse, Sasuke revives the police force alongside the Hyūga, and Hinata ends up joining it as well: with her sister as heiress and Neji her advisor, Hinata decides to find another way to keep herself busy. Hence ending up Sasuke's parter. It's how they largely come to know each other post-war, which leads to them dating, getting married, and having two wee kiddies!
> 
> But for this, we're still in that first stage lol
> 
> A bit of a random drabble, but the prompt was a little strange - hopefully it was still enjoyable! As always, thanks for reading, and I'll see y'all tomorrow!


End file.
